


Icarus

by Shan282



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Pirates, Slow Burn, Smut, it's mary guys she's still dead in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan282/pseuds/Shan282
Summary: Ship destroyed by Templars and with no one else to turn to, Theodosia Mars, a master assassin hailing from the London sect of the Brotherhood, seeks refuge on the Jackdaw. Mourning her friends and doing her best to stick to her mission course, she enlists the help of fellow (sort of) assassin and pirate Edward Kenway. Not everything is as it seems as details of her mission come to light and tensions with the Templar order rise because of their actions. The handsome pirate isn't helping by pulling her deeper and deeper into his life of drunken debauchery and lawless justice. Forced to question the creed she's chosen to live by, she seeks solace in the vast emptiness of the sea and uncovers things that perhaps should have stayed in the dark.





	Icarus

“Shipwreck ahead, Captain!” A crew member shouted down from the crow’s nest drawing Edwards attention away from the map in his hands.

“What colors do they fly?” He asked in response, not wanting to waste time and resources helping his enemies when he had places to get too.

“English, sir.” The man called down and Edward waved his hand in dismissal. The English were hunting his kind down, he would not help them. He focused back on his map, turning the wheel so as to give the wreck a wide birth.

“Edward,” Anne’s hand on his arm distracted him again and he sighed in frustration at the break in concentration, looking to his first mate. “They also bear the Assassin’s symbol.”

“What?” He asked, swinging his head to stare at the wreck as they passed. Sure enough, barely hanging off the fallen mast just below a tattered English flag, was a waterlogged white flag adorned with the red symbol of the Brotherhood. “Drop anchor! Search the wreck!” He shouted to the crew. If there were assassins onboard still it was his duty to help them.

Three hours of searching through the wreckage and a few risky dives later, there was still no sign of survivors. Corpses floated through the water though none dressed in Assassin’s hoods or hidden blades. A single corpse, a woman dressed like the first mate, had the symbol as a pin on her lapel, Edward pocketed the broach to hide the evidence of her allegiance. He removed the flag from the mast, folding it carefully and bringing it back to his quarters.

While his men brought everything salvageable back to the Jackdaw, he pulled out a map and searched for their location. Perhaps any survivors may have managed to swim to nearby land. However, the closest island to the wreck was nearly 15 leagues, even the toughest pirate couldn’t survive that swim.

“Shall we give up, Captain?” A man asked, knocking before he entered. Edward looked at the map for a minute more before nodding.

“Resume our course.” He ordered glancing at the map once more before following the crewman out.

Smoke billowed up towards the sky in front of them. The Jackdaw slowed it’s course as it neared another shipwreck, this one still afloat with its crew. A British flagship was sailing away in the distance. Edward shouted the order to board the Spanish ship and took joy in the fact that the ship flew a Templar flag as well. This was most likely the ship that had sunk the earlier one.

He swung across the two ships and landed in utter chaos. A man to his right shrieked and Edward stepped back as another ran past him clutched at his bleeding throat. His men boarded alongside him, a few that had boarded earlier were climbing upwards towards the scouts.

“Assassin!” Someone, the captain Edward realized, shrieked and he released one of his hidden blades and drew a sword. The pair charged at each other and Edward readied himself for the fight. Suddenly a body swung through the air past him shouting and kicking the captain squarely in the chest and flying forward after him.

“Bastard!” A woman’s voice came from the figure sprawled a few feet from the fallen captain. Edward, still slightly bewildered, didn’t make a move towards either of them. She pushed herself from the ground with a pained grunt. “You killed them all.”

“Ha.” The man coughed out a laugh, Edward took a step closer to better judge the situation. “Assassin whore, don’t know when you’ve lost.” He cursed and stood to face the woman. He’d lost his sword when she kicked him but he was still twice her size.

She pushed her hood off and Edward took an actual moment to examine her, finally noting the familiar symbol adorning her garments. The hidden blades on wrists glinted in the sun. He realized that the deck had gone silent, every one of their enemies either dead or surrendered.

“I’ve listened to enough of your poison.” She spat in his direction and unleashed her blades, darting forward and slashing both across his throat before he could move. He made a final strangle scream as he dropped to the floor, clutching at his bleeding throat. “Requiescat en Pace.” She mumbled as she looked down at his body, rage still obvious in her features but softening slightly.

She picked off a blade from the floor, a jewel-encrusted rapier that was much to fancy for a pirate captain, and slid it into place in her belt. Edward leaned against the railing off the ship with his arms crossed watching, waiting for her to make the first introduction.

“Assassin or assassin killer?” She finally asked, pointing toward his hidden blade.

“Assassin.” He wasn’t sure he’d call himself truly an assassin, but he’d aligned himself with them so he figured he was close to one at this point. Besides he knew Mary had wanted him to join the Brotherhood and with the rate things were going he probably would before this was all over. She didn’t seem to totally like that answer, narrowing his eyes and judging him in silence for a few minutes before finally extending a hand in greeting.

“Theodosia Mars, Master Assassin of the London Brotherhood.” She held out a hand in greeting. Edward eyed it for a second before shaking it, doing his best to appear diplomatic.

“Captain Kenway. What’s an Englishwoman doing all the way out here?” He scrutinized, 

“I could ask you the same thing, Welshman?” Theodosia countered withdrawing her hand and walking away to pick up a few scattered items off the deck. She looked around once more, yanking the sword from the fallen captain’s sheath and throwing it overboard before she clapped her hands together. “I trust as a fellow member of the Brotherhood you will assist me in my quest.”

She didn’t stop to hear his answer, just leaped across the gap between ships and boarded the Jackdaw.

“Oi!” Edward called after her and jumped across the ships to follow. “I’ve got my own shit to deal with.”

“And as a fellow assassin and one of a considerably _lower_ rank it’s your duty to assist me in my endeavors. I won’t ask for passage to my final destination, but at least take me to the nearest port so I may find someone willing to assist me. It would be much appreciated, _Captain_ Kenway.” She strode past his crew, unfazed by their defensive positions.

“The captain’s quarters I presume?” Theodosia gestured to his quarters before entering without a second thought.

“Yes, it— ma’am!” He sped up, pushing into the room after her. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Edward demanded, crossing his arms and glowering at her.

“Well, I’m not going below deck with your crew. I hope you don’t mind the intrusion, I’ve just had a long day and am beyond exhausted.” Theodosia pulled her cloak off, Edward realized for the first time that it was soaked and dripping on his floor.

“Would you like something dry to wear?” He asked, if he was going to be stuck with her he didn’t want her getting sick.

She let out a breath and gave him a genuine smile for the first time. “I would love that, thank you, Captain.”

“Kenway,” He corrected her, gesturing vaguely around the room. “Look around, I’m sure you’ll find something that was forgotten here that fits.”

“Thank you, Kenway.”

“Before I forget, we found a sunk brig bearing the Brotherhood’s flag earlier today. That was yours?”

“Yes, unfortunately. Were there any survivors?” Theodosia looked a mix of hopeful and distraught, Edward felt a swell of sadness for her. He shook his head and her shoulders sagged. “Thank you for informing me.”

“Found this in the wreck.” He handed over the broach, she took it and looked it over before stuffing it in the pocket of her coat and nodding to him. He stood around for a minute before leaving to give her time to grieve.

“I don’t trust her.” Anne eyed their newest passenger where she stood at the front of the ship. 

Theodosia had come out after a few hours wearing one of Edward’s shirts and a pair of pants he’d pulled off a working woman back in Nassau. Ignoring everyone’s stares, she’d walked directly to the bow of the ship and had not moved in nearly an hour, only shifting her weight with the roll of the sea.

“Nor do I, but she’s a member of the Brotherhood. Mary would have helped her.” He exchanged a sad look with Anne. “Take the wheel, I want to see what our guest is really doing out here.”

Anne gladly took over steering, giving him one last doubting look before he descended the stairs.

As Edward drew nearer he took a few moments to admire her presence. Her brown hair was braided back, a few loose strands whipped around her head with the wind. She had a few piercings he realized, something uncommon for a woman, especially one from London. The sleeves of his shirt and been rolled up to her elbows, revealing a collection of tattoos: a small flock of birds, Latin script, a ship’s wheel, and a compass.

Theodosia looked back when he’d drawn closer, turning around and leaning against the railing. She crossed her arms and kicked one foot over the other, waiting for him to initiate conversation.

“You never answered my question earlier.” He began, looking from her to the setting sun on the horizon.

“Which was?”

“What’s someone like you doing all the way out here in the West Indies?”

“I was given a mission for the Brotherhood. I can’t tell you much more than that.” She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, the wind immediately ripped it free. Edward noticed that she’d pinned the broach he’d given her earlier to her chest.

“If you told me where you were going I could take you there.” He offered, hoping to get just a bit more information. Anne was right, if he didn’t learn more about her there was no way he could trust her.

“For now Nassau, I lost most of my belongings when my ship went down. I will need to make some purchases and gather information.” She hadn’t dropped her diplomatic attitude, Edward found it amusing

“Nassau I can do,” Edward said with a hint of determination in his voice.

Nassau was only a two-day detour from where they’d been and that was including all his stops at islands along the way to loot treasure chests, hunt a few sharks and do a dive. The entire way, he’d said less than 100 words to Theodosia.

He hadn’t been ignoring her on purpose, whenever she was out on deck he was busy and whenever he was free she was no one to be found. She spent the majority of her time moving between the captain’s quarters, his quarters, and the ship’s bow. On a few occasions, he’d caught her climbing the mainsail and sitting on the highest crossbeam.

It was late when they docked and most of the men had gone below deck to sleep. Edward toyed with the idea of going to his own bed, but the port was still loud for how late it was and it drew him in.

“Will you be stepping off for the evening?” Edward turned to see Theodosia, now dressed in her own clothes again. She had done her hair up this time, still braided but now coiled in a braid, a few loose strands to framed her face.

“Just for a bit, I’m gonna grab a drink.” She shifted her weight from foot to foot as if weighing a decision before nodding to herself and walking towards her.

“Mind if I join you?” She asked, needlessly batting her lashes, Edward would have said yes regardless and he was sure she knew that.

“Of course, lass.” He grinned and she laced her arm through his. He stepped off the ship and held out a hand for her. She looked at with an ounce of disapproval for a moment before taking it and stepped off herself.

They made the idle small chat on the way to his favorite pub. He pointed out shops, places where she could buy weapons or ammunition if she was so inclined. He asked a few questions about how London was fairing, she expressed her distaste for the current government and informed him of the current status of the Brotherhood. He was glad to hear that his colossal fuck up with the Templars hadn’t spread to Britain yet.

He stopped in front of the pub, excited voices from inside poured out to mingle with the equally rowdy voices of the drunk men outside.

“There’s an in 5 minutes down the road if you’re looking for someone to spend the night.” He suggested, he would offer to walk her down but she was a capable woman and master assassin she could no doubt handle herself.

“I was rather hoping to join you for a drink. I have a few things I would like to forget for the evening.” She said, not letting go of his arm though it seemed to be because she’d forgotten rather than as a source of comfort.

Edward was still amused by the formality of her words. He hoped that after a few drinks she might drop the proper attitude and show him who she was before the Brotherhood. He’d caught a slight cockney accent in her when she’d found the Templar captain on first meeting and none since.

They broke apart inside, Theodosia slipping away to sit at a table in the corner while Edward ordered them a couple drinks. He gave the bartender a sizable tip for some information of jobs in the area before taking the bottle and dust-covered glassed over to her table.

“Thank you.” She took the bottle of rum without another word and poured herself a glass.

“I would have gotten you something fancier but it’s all they had.” He said with a smile, his voice completely unapologetic. He hadn’t even bothered to ask, rum was better in his opinion anyway. Got you drunk faster.

“’S fine.” She mumbled and uncorked the bottle, she stopped when the rim of the glass touched her lips. Edward didn’t know her well enough to read her face and at this moment he really wished he could as he watched a multiple of micro-expressions slide across her features. Finally, she made a barely noticeable shrugging motion and tipped the glass back.

Edward drained his own drink quickly and poured another, watching her with rapt attention. She drank slower than him but still much quicker than any proper lady he’d ever met. He filled her glass again once she’d finished and leaned back in his chair to study her. He let his amusement show when she mirrored him.

“You don’t seem like most assassins I’ve ever met.” She remarked and slowly looked him up at down. An appreciative smile slid over her face and Edward couldn’t help but puff out his chest a bit at the attention.

“I doubt you’ve ever met an assassin like me before.” He flirted, finishing off his glass and leaning across the table.

“I doubt I have.” She agreed and her shoulders fell as she visibly relaxed in her chair. The room was warm enough that Edward could see a barely visible sheen of sweat above her brow. “So who’s more fun? Kenway the pirate or Kenway the assassin?”

“The pirate.”

“Suspected as much.” She chuckled to herself and finished her drink, taking the bottle and leaning back in her chair. Balancing on only the back legs, she kicked her feet up on the table.

“How ‘bout you? Theodosia the assassin or Theodosia the stowaway?” He watched her drain what little was left in the bottle before she answered.

“Only ever been an assassin.” She said and if Edward knew her better he may be able to decipher the expression to twisted her otherwise features.

“Then I guess we’ll have to see if the assassin is fun.” He grinned and waved over a nearby wench and asked for another bottle.

“Guess so.” She returned his smile and clasped her hands in her waist.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at an Assassin's Creed fic. Hope you enjoyed it, I definitely enjoyed writing it and can't wait to continue.


End file.
